<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconcilliation by Reach4theSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291745">Reconcilliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reach4theSky/pseuds/Reach4theSky'>Reach4theSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied abuse, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reach4theSky/pseuds/Reach4theSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...the sisters reconciled their relationship before Harry and Dudley were every born? What if Harry had a twin sister? How would the story unfold? </p><p>Petunia and Lily alternating POVs!</p><p>Be aware that this story will feature implied spousal abuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reconcilliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! This little plot bunny has been running circles in my head and distracting me from my work with A New Path, but never fear! I am working on that one as well. This story line is the start of something new for me, a rather epic mix of fandoms that I've had brewing but never put to paper in the past several years. I finally have an outline and hope that you enjoy the crazy that has been taking up space for years! It started as a OC HP Character that was thrown into Middle Earth but I wanted to character build so I had to go back even further and figured a good place to start would be with Petunia's story. </p><p>Hope you like it! And don't forget to follow me on Tumblr (reach4thesky) OR Twitter (Look2theSkylite) for sneak peeks and fun one shots that don't make it to AO3!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a brooding Petunia Dursley sat in her car staring at the line of trees to her left. It didn’t feel as though it should be a picture-eque day with the swirling storm of turmoil that Petunia felt under her stoic mannerisms. Her hands were clenched around the steering wheel as she continued to stare as though the trees would part to show the small pond that was a favorite spot for family picnics and exploration with her younger sister. Resentment and anger sat heavy like a stone as she bitterly pondered her sister and their adventures before she disappeared to her mystical school, leaving her behind.</p><p>Petunia waved a hand in front of her face as if to physically brush away her thoughts before steeling herself to step out of her car with a small basket on her arm. She barely turned her head to assure herself that the road was empty before crossing the street and avoided looking down the street where her childhood home sat filled with a new family. It took her only moments to reach the familiar path to the pond when she realized that there were murmurs of voices on the wind. She frowned and slowed her walk but didn’t stop. The voices became louder the further down the path that she went until she was at the edge of the clearing. </p><p>“Severus, you should really consider leaving this wretched place.” A male voice drawled. Petunia paused behind a tree to listen further. “Find a place more fitting of a budding Potions Master.”</p><p>“Not all of us were able to inherit a family estate, Lucius.” Petunia frowned when she realized the response came from the awful boy she knew as a child. </p><p>Disgusted that these two freaks were sullying the area that held some of her most precious memories today of all days led her to stepping out into the clearing without thinking. Before she could utter a sound, a bright light struck her. Panic surged through her as immobile body began to fall only to stop before floating gently into the air. Her eyes bulged as she took in the sneering blonde in front of her, and just behind him was the Severus Snape that she had known from childhood.</p><p>“Well, well.” The blonde’s eyes narrowed and looked over Petunia, making her skin crawl. “What do we have here?”</p><p>“Just a muggle, Lucius. Probably looking to spend time around the pond.” Petunia briefly made eye contact with Severus only for the raven haired man to look away and move to stand next to the other man. “Just obliviate her and send her on her way.”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t we have a little fun?” Lucius smirked. “It’s a rare opportunity to practice our new skills.”</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes. “I still live in this area. I don’t need anything suspicious happening here.”</p><p>As the two men argued, Petunia was the only one to hear a series of small popping noises. Unable to look where they came from, she was surprised when a few colored lights flew out of the corner of her eye. Pain radiated throughout her body as she slammed into the ground. Terror gripped her at the sounds of fighting above her. After what felt like hours, though really it was only a few minutes, she felt herself being turned over and she saw a young brunette man with scars along his arms.</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry.” The stranger straightened up and with a flick of his wrist, she was free.</p><p>Ignoring the offered hand, Petunia scrambled to her feet. “Don’t touch me-”</p><p>“Are you alright?” A familiar feminine voice called.</p><p>Petunia spun around, ignoring the man in front of her and came face to face with her younger sister. It had been years since she had seen her in person, preferring to avoid any visits taking place at her family home. Her face no longer had the chubby baby fat that she had as a child but instead the look of a grown woman, her eyes as piercing green as ever. </p><p>“Pe-Petunia?” The red head asked in surprise. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Petunia stiffened before looking around for her fallen basket. “I’m fine. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I imagine the same thing you are.” Lily stepped forward and began picking up the other scattered items.</p><p>“Dont!” Petunia reached over to snatch the small vials in Lily’s hand only for her to pull away.</p><p>“Petunia,” Lily studied the vials. “Are these their ashes?”</p><p>Petunia stood and held her hand out. “Before we buried their urns, I asked for these. I wanted to bury them together here.”</p><p>Lily gently placed them in Petunia’s outstretched hand. “I came to light a candle for them.”</p><p>Petunia snorted. “I suppose it’s fitting given you weren’t even at the funeral.”</p><p>“I was.” Lily looked away towards the three men behind her that were quietly chatting. “I figured you wouldn’t want to see me, so I stayed in the back.”</p><p>Petunia blinked back the burn in her eyes and breathed through the waves of hurt and loneliness washed through her. “You never called, never asked.”</p><p>Lily frowned. “You’ve made it quite clear over the years that you didn’t want me around after I started at Hogwarts, even if I never understood why.”</p><p>Petunia swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in throat. “You’re right. I don’t.”</p><p>She turned away, the small vials clutched in her fist as she made her way back towards the path. Just as she was about to disappear into the trees, she felt a hand on her elbow.</p><p>“Petunia, wait.” Lily’s hand tightened slightly on her arm, making her wince. “Please don’t leave. We may not have been side by side at the funeral, but we have the chance to remember them now, together. They would have wanted it that way, I want it that way. I should have let you know that I was there. Please, stay.”</p><p>Petunia studied the path for a few moments before turning around and dislodging Lily’s hand. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The two women approached the small group of men.</p><p>“Petunia, this is my husband, James.” Lily gestured to the shortest of the three men with black messy hair and glasses. “These are our friends, Sirius and Remus.”</p><p>Petunia nodded, her jaw clenched and said, “Thank you for your help before.”</p><p>“Not a problem at all,” Sirius replied with a grin. “It’s always fun to send those two running. Is it just me or has Snivellus’s hair gotten greasier since graduation?”</p><p>Petunia’s lips quirked a bit humurously and Lily rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” Remus asked, his amber eyes looking over her concern.</p><p>Petunia nodded, her face falling back into a frown. “The blonde one was saying something about practicing some new skills while Severus was going on about how he didn’t need anything suspicious happening here.”</p><p>“Why would that matter?” James asked.</p><p>“He lives around here. The three of us grew up together, unfortunately.” Petunia sneered and gestured in the opposite direction of the path that she had walked down to get to the clearing to where the man normally entered the area from his own home.</p><p>“Red! You never told us that you grew up with him.” Sirius turned to Lily in surprise. “All these years, and not a word.”</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes. “We never had normal conversations for most of the time at Hogwarts, Sirius. You three hooligans were a rather huge pain.”</p><p>Petunia checked her watch nervously realizing that too much time had passed. “I have an...appointment to get to, so I don’t have a lot of time.”</p><p>Lily smiled at her older sister and the two of them led the way down the edge of the pond until they reached an mammoth sized willow tree. They pushed aside and ducked under the branches alone, the others staying outside. .</p><p>“Do you remember the words, Petunia?” Lily whispered, grabbing her hand in the dark.</p><p>Petunia’s voice trembled slightly, “Faeries in flight, Show your light.”</p><p>With a deep exhale, small glowing lights lit the dome and showing Lily standing next to her with her hand below her mouth as if she had blown a kiss. Petunia’s eyes began to water again as the memories playing here as children and having candle-lit picnics with their parents circled through her head. A small squeeze from Lily’s hand brought her back to the present and they moved to kneel. Petunia took out the small trowel from her basket and began to dig. Once the hole was a few inches deep, Lily placed the vials of ashes in gently before taking the trowel to fill it in. For a few moments, they sat silently.</p><p>“Should I put a marker?” Lily asked quietly.</p><p>Petunia shook her head. “If people see this as a grave, they won’t create their own memories here and it isnt one, not really. We know they are here, and that’s all that matters.”</p><p>The sisters sat quietly for another moment before Petunia glanced at the time again. Her breath caught in her chest when she realized that she was running late.</p><p>“I’m going to be late.” Petunia stood, avoiding her sister’s gaze. “I need to leave.”</p><p>Petunia turned without waiting for her sister who was scrambling to her feet.</p><p>“Petunia, wait!” Lily rushed to follow her, nearly tripping on the willow branches in the way. “Let me at least walk with you to your car.”</p><p>Petunia hesitated, glancing between her sister and her friends that had been down at the water’s edge and were making their way back to them. “Fine.”</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, Petunia turned and began walking towards the path back to her car. She could hear murmuring behind her before Lily caught up and they walked silently across the clearing.</p><p>“When did you start coloring your hair?” Lily broke the silence. </p><p>“A few years ago.” Petunia answered. “My husband thought that the brown suited me better.”</p><p>“Oh.” Lily responded as they stepped into the wooded path. “It does look nice. Congratulations on getting married.”</p><p>Petunia smiled bitterly. “You too.”</p><p>The two made it onto the street when Lily rested her hand on Petunia’s elbow once again. Petunia flinched again, refusing to meet Lily’s gaze.</p><p>“Can we see each other again soon?” Lily let go and asked. “Maybe you can give me your telephone number?”</p><p>Petunia hesitated. “I thought you people used those ruddy birds.”</p><p>Lily chuckled. “We do, but I do also have a phone. If you don’t want to, I won’t ask again, Petunia.”</p><p>Looking at her watch again, she looked at her younger sister. “Give me yours and I’ll call you instead.”</p><p>A fond smile threatened to overtake Petunia’s face when Lily smiled brightly before diving into her bag for a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote the number down and handed it to Petunia. </p><p>“You can call me anytime, Nia.” Lily said softly as she handed the slip of paper to her.</p><p>Petunia opened her mouth to respond but closed it before turning to walk across the road to her car, her sister’s worried gaze burning a whole into her back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>